1969 Piston Cup Season
The 1969 Piston Cup Season was the 19th season in Brandon Eggers' history of the Piston Cup and was one of the most infamous seasons of all time. It was won by Rusty Dipstick, who actually won the Calladega 500 after a massive crash in which involved everyone except 9 cars. The infamous part had four historic races: the Florida 500 in which Alloy Wilson won making a huge upset, the Calladega 500 where Rusty Dipstick dodges a massive crash in which took out everyone except the first 9, the Fiber Fuel 350 in which Earl Grease insulted Needle from BFDI by calling her "Needy Jerk!" and punches her (he thankfully did not skip the next race) and the Richmond 500 in which Lee Cunningham flipped over 33 times and skipped the next race. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Rev N Go 8 - Kelly Pistoncar IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - Jerry Mint (Rookie) Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Dick Miller Dinoco 43 - Lee Weathers (Last Season) Re-Volting 48 - Martin Power Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Thomas Tanrev Corrosion Seal 57 - Alloy Wilson (Rookie) Octane Gain 58 - Robert Henderson Vitoline 61 - John Rigley (Last Season) RPM 64 - Joe Axel N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar (Rookie) Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Bumper Save 90 - Ryan Roadages Sputter Stop 92 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Alloy Wilson #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Louise Nash #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Ron Pitcar #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Martin Power #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Randy Lawson #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Rev Pitcar #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Lee Weathers #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Louise Nash #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Jerry Mint #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Trick Guzzler #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Louise Nash #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Joe Axel #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Alloy Wilson #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Jerry Mint #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Louise Nash #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Slide Powers #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Ron Pitcar #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Kelly Pistoncar #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Rev Pitcar #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Rev Pitcar #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Dick Miller #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Johnny Driverson #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Louise Nash #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Rev Pitcar #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Rusty Dipstick Final Standings ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:9 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##94 Louise Nash Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:4 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##68 Ron Pitcar Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##57 Alloy Wilson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##92 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 Jerry Mint Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Dick Miller Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 John Rigley Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##48 Martin Power Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##35 Johnny Driverson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Trick Guzzler Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##43 Lee Weathers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Kelly Pistoncar Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Joe Axel Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Thomas Tanrev Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##90 Ryan Roadages Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##95 Earl Grease Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Robert Henderson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Lee Cunningham Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons